Super Smash Bros The League of Villains
by Constorion89
Summary: The brawlers find themselves with new comrades and new villains. Fighting against a group of golden warriors, they must find out the truth and save themselves, before it's too late.
1. In the Midst of a Battle

_**Super Smash Bros. Showdown**_

_**The League of Villains**_

_**Characters:**_

_**{VETERANS}**_

_**Mario Donkey Kong Sheik Samus**_

_**Luigi Diddy Kong Ganondorf Kirby**_

_**Peach Link Toon Link King Dedede**_

_**Bowser Zelda Yoshi Meta Knight**_

_**Fox Pichu Poke Trainer Ice Climbers**_

_**Falco Jigglypuff Captain Falcon Marth**_

_**Wolf Lucario Ness Ike**_

_**Pikachu Mewtwo Lucas Roy**_

_**Pit Sonic Zero-Suit Samus Mr. Game and Watch**_

_**Wario R.O.B Olimar Snake**_

_**[NEW COMERS]**_

_**Daisy Klonoa Tiny Kong Jynx Tails**_

_**Nights Vaati King K. Rool Krystal Shadow**_

_**Lip Midna Birdo Petey Piranha Knuckles**_

_**Ray 01 Dixie Kong Ridley Marinna Rouge**_

_**Blaze Aika Knuckle Joe Jet Dark Shadow**_

_**Waluigi Bomberman Gardevoir Banjo Blood Falcon**_

_**Eggman Lyn Ramirez Mumbo Mr. Mime**_

_**Vyse Jesse+James Fina Gruntilda Jirachi**_

_**Stafy Isaac Wave Kat and Ana Storm**_

_**Ashley Silver Amy Rose Cream**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE: (Yeah I know it's a lot of characters, but just stay with me. The story will be awesome, I promise.)**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**IN THE MIDST OF A BATTLE**_

_**Master Hand came on the intercom.**_

"_**Our final battle in the doubles tournament is Team Mushroom Kingdom vs. Team Hyrule!"**_

"_**Let's introduce our fighters. First up, Team Mushroom Kingdom. Taking in his job as lonely plumber, no one would've ever thought this guy could save a princess let alone the world or galaxy I may remind you. Dressed in his famous red, shirt, hat and overalls, it's the one, the only, Mario!"**_

_**A green warp pipe rose from the ground and Mario jumped out of it overjoyed. He waved to his adoring fans and took a bow.**_

"_**Mario's teammate, also hails from the Mushroom Kingdom. In her earlier years, she was always the damsel in distress but as the years went by she went on to prove herself. She may be a rich princess, but this girl can kick some ace! She even went on to save her beloved Mario all by herself. Dressed in her formal pink dress, the vicious hip wielding, Princess Peach!"**_

_**The crowd watched as Peach floated to the ground on her all too popular pink parasol. She took a bow and waved to her fans, like Mario before her.**_

"_**Now onto Team Hyrule. In his early years, this boy was seen as useless and was deemed to have no future, I mean the boy didn't even have a guardian fairy. But through endless struggles and his link to the Triforce, this young elf proved his worth. Wearing his normal green elf garb and wielding the Master Sword. You know him, you love him and Hyrule would be rubble without him, give it up for Link!"**_

_**With a rush of winds, Link appeared and showed attention to his adoring fans.**_

"_**Now last but not least, this Princess similar to Peach was also the one in distress but never the less always went out of her way to help Link in his adventures. Bond to Link and the evil Ganondorf by the power of the Triforce, this damsel showed she wouldn't go down without a fight. Dawning her purple and white gown, packing the power punch with her magic, the lovely and vicious, Princess Zelda!"**_

_**Zelda appeared in a flash and took a bow.**_

_**Lakitu floated down to the two teams eyeing each other in a stared down.**_

"_**I don't wanna see any cheap moves. I want a clean fight with as much violence and action as possible you four. Now shakes hands." Lakitu ordered them.**_

"_**Good luck, Link." Mario said, to his opponent.**_

"_**You too." Link said, smiling at the plumber.**_

"_**May the best woman win." Princess Peach smiled, shaking Zelda's hand.**_

"_**You took the words right out of my mouth." Zelda smiled.**_

_**Lakitu called go and the battle commenced. With a quick run and a jump, Zelda faced Peach. Zelda started by throwing a few Dynes' Fire in Peach's Direction. Peach continued to twirl around avoiding her opponent's attacks and waited for an opening. Once she spotted one, she collided into Zelda with her Peach Bomber. Mario and Link were also going head to head and evenly matched. Zelda skidded across the arena, preoccupying Mario's attention and giving Link an opening. He jumped back and threw one of his bombs at the plumber. Flying through the air, he eventually collided into his teammate, causing the lovebirds to end up in a heap. Peach gave Mario a look and he nodded, picking up the Princess, he spun her around and then let go, giving Peach the momentum she needed. Flying at high speed toward Link, she prepared her Peach Bomber, with nothing to protect him the elf flew across the arena. Zelda stood up and Peach prepared another attack, but Zelda's met it with a kick, sending both women flying backwards.**_

_**Suddenly there was an explosion and the four find themselves surrounded by Primids. Zelda realized they weren't at their peak at the moment pulled out a teleportation orb and threw it to the ground.**_

"_**Let's go everyone, now!" Zelda called.**_

"_**You girls go first." Mario told her.**_

"_**We're not weak darling we can handle our own. We go together." Peach said.**_

"_**Not a chance." Link said and the men push the women into the portal.**_

"_**Now you go old friend." Link told Mario. **_

"_**Don't be delusional, you got hit by Peach's Bomber your running low. You go first." Mario said.**_

_**The two begin to squabble, when Link notices a green wave heading toward them and pushes Mario in the portal at the last second. Mario watches in despair as his friend is engulfed by the light and turned into a trophy.**_

_**As the portal begins to close, Ganondorf appears and chants something.**_

"_**Separation!" he yells and blasts a violet beam into the portal as it shuts.**_

_**Taking Link's trophy, he opens up a dark rift and makes his leave. Zelda informs the Mushroom Kingdom residents they must all hold hands to stay connected or they could lose one another. Peach gasps as the violet beam reaches the trio and sends them in different directions.**_

"_**Mario!" she screamed.**_

"_**No!" Zelda called.**_

"_**Peach!" Mario called.**_

_**~Well there's chapter one, what do you guys think? I'd love some feedback. **_

_**~Con**_


	2. A Plumber and a Witch

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"_**A PLUMBER AND A WITCH"**_

_**Mario felt himself continue to fall and when he awoke he looked up to see a giant butt and he gasped. He rubbed his eyes and took a better look. Sitting on a flying broom, had to be the fattest woman Mario had ever seen. She was wearing a black dress, a black pointy hat and a purple stripped scarf. Then Mario saw what she had on the back on her broom, perched on the broom was a Sonic trophy. Mario thought back to how Sonic helped him and the others stopped Tabuu's rain a few years ago. He hadn't seen him a while, but regardless he was a friend.**_

"_**Where do you think you're going with that?" Mario yelled up to the fat women.**_

"_**I'm taking him away."**_

"_**To a beautiful bay."**_

"_**To a place where you."**_

"_**Will never get to."**_

"_**Oh great, she speaks in rhyme." Mario sighed, holding his head.**_

"_**Who are you?" he called up.**_

"_**Alright, alright I'll play your game."**_

"_**I go by one very beautiful name."**_

"_**Born as an infant, in the late Autumn."**_

"_**I go by the name of Gruntilda Wikybottom."**_

"_**Well okay, Wikybottom I want you to give me my friend back." Mario said.**_

"_**Oh the mustached man, all alone."**_

"_**Thinks he can take back the blue one, Grunty caught on her own?"**_

"_**Uh yeah." Mario said.**_

_**Gruntilda snickered and went to blast off. Mario pulled F.L.O.O.D in his condescend form out of his pocket. He expanded and latched onto Mario's back. Using F.L.O.O.D Mario landed on Gruntilda's broom and grabbed Sonic. He revived the blue hedgehog and helped him stand up.**_

"_**Thanks Mario, I owe you won." Sonic smiled.**_

"_**It's no big deal, but let's catch the fat rhymer before she gets away." Mario said.**_

_**Sonic offered Mario his hand and placed Mario on his back. The two rush off in a burst of speed and as they catched up to Gruntilda, she opened a portal and disappeared. The two stop and look disappointed and suddenly Sonic picks up a piece of paper. The paper says :DIRECTIONS TO CAULDRON KEEP. (GRUNTY'S LAIR, IN CASE I GET LOST)**_

"_**Wow, is she really that stupid?" Mario chuckled.**_

"_**Apparently or it's a trap." Sonic said.**_

"_**Either way, we should probably go. I want her to pay and if she's in league with Ganondorf we need to speak with her." Mario said.**_

"_**Huh?" Sonic asked.**_

_**Mario went on to explain how he ended up on Angel Island.**_

"_**So, what happened with you?" Mario asked.**_

"_**Well**__**…………**__**.."**_

_***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

___**Sonic is running around Angel Island when he hears a crash. He speeds up to find Amy and Tails in trouble. He stands in front of them to challenge the fattest woman, he has ever seen.**_

"_**Leave them alone!" he yells.**_

"_**Amy, Tails, go now!" Sonic tells them.**_

_**Sonic fights the women for a long time, but she seems to use her powers to make his speed slow down. Tired and out of energy, Sonic turns into a trophy**_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"_**And that's what happened." Sonic said, hanging his head.**_

"_**Did Amy and Tails get away?" Mario asked.**_

"_**I don't know." Sonic sighed.**_

"_**Well then, we'll find out. We'll go and search for them. I have to search for Peach and the others any way and we may find answer to this whole thing." Mario said.**_

"_**I guess you're right." Sonic said, trying to smile.**_

"_**We'll set up camp here for the night and then we'll start our journey to Cauldron Keep. Sound good?" the overjoyed plumber, asked his blue friend.**_

"_**Yeah." Sonic smiled.**_

"_**This place is so relaxing." Mario sighed leaning against a tree, causing something to drop and hit Mario on the head.**_

_**Sonic looked at the R.O.B trophy and revived the robot.**_

"**MARIO-SONIC-HOW-DID-I-END-UP-HERE?" THE ROBOT ASKED THEM.**

"_**We have no idea, sorry buddy." Mario sighed.**_

"_**But at least we're together." Sonic sighed.**_

_**The three friends relaxed as the sun set on Angel island. Sonic and Mario drifted off to sleep and R.O.B took the first watch, since he didn't need to power down being since he was a trophy for a while.**_

_**~ There's chapter 2, I decided throwing in Gruntilda would be fun. Of course doing her rhymes are gonna be a pain in my ass. Oh well, I guess I'll rhyme to the best of my ability LOL**_

_**~ Con**_


	3. All the Small Things

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**All the Small Things"**_

_**{Peach's Journey}**_

_**Peach finally lands and finds herself standing on a giant leaf. She scans the area for any signs of life and sighs to herself, when it seems she's alone. Suddenly Olimar drops down on a chain of Pikmin, startling the Princess.**_

"_**Olimar is that you?" Peach asked.**_

"_**Yep." Olimar smiled and Peach chuckled.**_

"_**What's so funny?" the space captain asked confused.**_

"_**Nothing, I'm just happy you're here. I was afraid I was alone." Peach smiled.**_

"_**How did you end up on the Distant Planet?" Olimar asked.**_

"_**Well Mario and I were**__**…………**__**.." Peach stopped as the duo was suddenly surrounded by a mass group of Primids.**_

"_**Ready to fight?" Peach asked the dwarf.**_

"_**As ready, as I'll ever be." Olimar said and the two rushed into battle.**_

_**They both took down the Primids with ease and after the battle was won, Olimar led Peach to the lake to get a drink.**_

"_**This is very kind of you Olimar," the princess smiled.**_

"_**Thank you." Olimar said, blushing.**_

"_**We'll make our way to my ship and you can explain your story there, besides it's almost nightfall." Olimar said.**_

"_**What happens at night?" Peach asked, suddenly alarmed.**_

"_**The Bulborbs come out in packs and attack, so it's better to be indoors. Come along, there's my ship up ahead." Olimar said and led Peach inside.**_

_**Peach had to duck to enter through the door way, but inside it was very roomy. There was cot against one side of the rocket and various little beds for the Pikmin. Against another wall was a desk and detailed plans for handling the various wildlife present in the area.**_

"_**You can sleep in my cot, I'm sorry it's not the usual queen sized bed you're used to but it's all I have." Olimar said, apologetically.**_

"_**Olimar it's fine, I'm just happy with your hospitality." Peach smiled.**_

_**Getting to sleep that night was hard for Peach. The bed was a little small, not to mention the bathroom but Olimar did his best to make the area decent so she couldn't hold anything against him. She woke the next morning, blinded by the sun shining in the large circular window at the top of the rocket. She ventured outside, to find Olimar cooking breakfast for her and she smiled. After breakfast the two of them headed out down a dirt path.**_

"_**So how well did your team do in the Doubles Tournament?" Peach asked Olimar as they walked.**_

"_**Game and Watch and I got into the Quarter Finals, which I'm pretty proud of. We were destroyed by the Kongs." Olimar chuckled.**_

"_**Well then Mario and I took them out, so I guess we got revenge for you." Peach chuckled back.**_

"_**Where is Game and Watch I haven't seen him in days." Peach asked Olimar.**_

"_**He went back to Flat Zone for a while. He told Master Hand he had to take care of some things at home. Plus the next tournament wasn't set to start for another month anyhow." Olimar said.**_

"_**So, how goes the Mushroom Kingdom?" he asked.**_

"_**Boring, Bowser's been so preoccupied with the tournaments being at home is just boring. Daisy and Waluigi decided to take a road trip, so I haven't heard from her in a while and if Toadsworth puts any more decrees in my face, I may explode. Rosalina was supposed to drop in for don't know how I'd get home in time." Peach sighed.**_

_**Suddenly a giant ship flew overhead and caused the two to cringe. They notice a smaller ship emerged from it and crashed to the ground below.**_

"_**We better go check it out." Peach said.**_

"_**Right." Olimar agreed.**_

_**~There's chapter 3. So who was in the ship and who crashed? Cliffhanger!**_

_**~Con**_


End file.
